Mobile platform passengers, for example, commercial aircraft passengers, generally desire to be able to use their wireless devices (e.g., cell phones, PDAs) to communicate with external wireless networks while the aircraft is parked at a gate and/or during taxiing. The subject matter of co-pending U.S. application Ser. No. 10/435,785 (filed May 12, 2003) allows individuals to connect their wireless devices to on-board pico cells or wireless access points within the aircraft while the aircraft is on the ground, however, the passengers would be required to use the existing on-board communications network within the aircraft to achieve wireless connectivity with remotely located wireless access points. Such an existing network often involves a series of wireless access points located within the aircraft that are in communication with a local area network (LAN), with the LAN being in communication with a server/router. A mechanically scanned reflector antenna or a phased array antenna is mounted on an exterior surface of the fuselage.
In many instances, it would be more preferable to enable the passengers to wirelessly connect directly with remote wireless access points without the need to connect through the on-board network and antenna system of the aircraft.
When the fuselage of the aircraft is shielded, the fuselage, presents a problem for wireless connectivity of user wireless devices attempting to access a remotely located (e.g., terrestrial) wireless access point. The shielding of the fuselage generally makes this impossible and users on board the aircraft would generally be required to connect to the wireless access points through the on-board network on the aircraft.
Thus, it would be highly desirable to provide some means that would enable users with wireless devices on board the aircraft to wirelessly access the wireless access point located remotely from the aircraft without the need to connect through the on-board network of the aircraft when the fuselage of the aircraft is shielded.